Present for Izaya
by Claraferllia freylux
Summary: Izaya tahu bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang ingat dengan hari kelahirannya tidak terkecuali kedua adiknya sendiri, namun ada satu orang yang masih peduli dengan hal itu, dan orang itu adalah… Warning : semi canon, SA, OOC, Typo. Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Izayan dan om Ono Daisuke yang hari sedang berulang tahun. otanjoubi omedeto ;D


Summary : Izaya tahu bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang ingat dengan hari kelahirannya tidak terkecuali kedua adiknya sendiri, namun ada satu orang yang masih peduli dengan hal itu, dan orang itu adalah…

Disclaimer : Ryohgo Narita

Rate : T

Genre : Drama & Romance

Pairing : Shizaya

Warning : semi canon, SA, OOC, Typo.

Present for Izaya

Izaya tahu bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang mengingat atau bahkan peduli dengan hari kelahirannya tak terkecuali kedua adik kembarnya yang malah lebih memperhatikan idola mereka dibanding dirinya, dan Izaya tak apa dengan itu. Karena ia tahu masih ada satu 'mahkluk' —karena menurutnya yang satu ini bukanlah orang— yang masih peduli padanya, terbukti dengan adanya sekotak kado di tangannya saat ini.

Setiap tahunnya, setiap tanggal 4 mei, di jam yang sama seseorang akan datang diam-diam ke apartmentnya dan meninggalkan sebuah kado di depan pintu, memencet bell beberapa kali sebelum bergegas pergi dari sana setelah memastikan kalau Izaya akan membukakan pintunya.

Walaupun tidak ada nama pengirimnya, Izaya tidak perlu menghack semua CCTV yang ada di gedung apartment ini untuk tahu siapa orang yang sudah mengiriminya kado itu karena ia sudah tahu pasti siapa. Tapi ia akan diam saja, mengetahui kalau sang pelaku terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengakui perbuatannya kalau ia meminta konfirmasi tentang kado itu, nanti ia akan memberikan rasa terima kasihnya pada orang itu dengan caranya sendiri.

Isi kado itu sendiri berupa sepotong _cake_ buatan sendiri dengan lumuran _dark chocolate_ dan toping buah _Strawberry_ dan Jeruk, _simple_ memang tapi itu sudah mampu membuat hati sang informan menghangat dan menorehkan senyuman langka di wajah tampannya.

Siang harinya dengan perasaan yang terlampau ceria dan dengan cengiran yang lebih lebar dari biasanya, ia melambaikan pamit kearah sang seketaris, Namie Yagiri. Yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan curiga kearahnya berpikir kemungkinan ia sedang kerasukan walaupun kemudian menggeleng tak setuju dangan pemikirannya sendiri seraya bergumam kecil, 'mana ada setan kerasukan setan' sambil lalu.

Dengan langkah ringan, Izaya berjalan menyusuri jalanan Shinjuku. Sama dengan setiap tahunnya pada hari itu tujuannya hanya satu, Ikebukuro. Tepatnya taman kota Ikebukuro.

Sesampainya di taman kota Ikebukuro, _orb_ merah kecoklatannya langsung menangkap sosok pria pirang dengan seragam _bartender_ khasnya tengah duduk dengan tenang di pinggiran air mancur, rokok tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya yang kini menyeringai mengerikan ketika _orb_ sewarna batu _topaz_ di balik kaca mata biru beningnya bertemu pandang dengan _orb_ sewarna batu _ruby_ milik Izaya.

Pria itu serta merta berdiri dari duduknya dan tak butuh waktu lama dengan kekuatan monsternya itu, pagar pembatas taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat sang _debt collector_ berdiri kini melayang di udara, melesat dengan kecepatan berbahaya kearah sang _raven_ yang kini juga ikut menorehkan seringaian andalannya di wajahnya.

Untuk kepersekian detik sebelum pagar besi itu menghantam tubuhnya, Izaya melompat kesamping seraya melemparkan beberapa _flip blade_-nya kearah Shizuo yang berhasil dihindari Shizuo berkat pengalamannya dalam aksi kejar-kejaran dengan Izaya selama ini. Satu _flip blade_ melesat tepat kearah wajahnya, tapi sebelum sisi tajam pisau itu mengenai kulit wajahnya Shizuo sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap pisau itu dengan gigi-giginya dan mematahkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

Pria 'hitam' itu kemudian tertawa girang seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah sang pirang dan berseru, "_Come and get me_, Shizu-chan!" dan berlari cepat meninggalkan sosok pirang itu

"I… ZA… YA…" raung sang _ex-bartender_ itu seraya berlari menyusul Izaya, palang bertanda _stop_ yang berada di depan taman kota ia renggut dan lalu ia lemparkan kearah Izaya, namun pria _raven_ itu lagi-lagi dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Setelahnya Shizuo dengan brutalnya terus melemparkan benda _random_ yang ia temui kearah Izaya, begitu pun dengan Izaya yang sesekali melemparkan _flip blade_-nya untuk memotong benda-benda yang ia temui demi menghalau sang monster masuk ke radius amannya.

Berbeda dari hari yang biasanya. Lemparan Shizuo menjadi lebih intens walaupun Izaya masih bisa menghindari serangan-serangannya. Izaya merentangkan tangannya di udara seraya menutup matanya kidmat. Ya, inilah kado terbaik untuknya, dimana ia dapat merasakan ardenali meningkat, dan perasaan senang yang bercampur takut di dalamnya. Hanya Shizuo lah yang mengerti kebutuhannya dan pemuda pirang itu dengan senang hati memberikannya.

Terdengar aneh memang, tapi seperti itulah cara mereka berdua merayakan ulang tahun masing-masing. Ketika Shizuo yang berulang tahun Izaya akan menyusup pagi-pagi ke apartment Shizuo dan memberikan kejutan pada si pirang dengan membuatkan kue ulang tahun di dapur Shizuo yang kemudian diamuk Shizuo yang kesal dapurnya dibuat acak-acakan seperti kapal pecah, namun semuanya berakhir dengan ciuman lembut dari sang _raven_ dan kalimat terima kasih dari sang _blonde_ yang di ucapkan malu-malu.

Sedangkan kalau Izaya yang berulang tahun Shizuo akan pergi ke tempat Izaya pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk meletakkan kado di depan pintu apartment Izaya dan setelah itu ia akan bergegas pergi sebelum Izaya membukakannya pintu, kemudian Izaya akan pergi ke taman kota Ikebukuro untuk menemui Shizuo yang sudah pasti menunggunya disana dan setelahnya mereka pun melakukan kegiatan kejar-kejaran rutin mereka yang berakhir dengan ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan di gang-gang sempit Ikebukuro di kala senja datang.

Di bawah langit ikebukuro itu sang setan merah tertawa seraya merentangkan lengannya layaknya anak kecil yang sedang menirukan pesawat terbang, di belakangnya sang monster Ikebukuro dengan setia mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi dengan palang bertanda belok kiri yang agak penyok di tangan kanannya.

~Fin~

A/N : YAHHOOO MINNA~ (ditendang karena berisik) Hajememashite! Claraferllia freylux _dessu_ kalian bisa panggil Ferl, _yoroshiku onegaishimassu_! (^0^)/

Yak! Ferl adalah author pengelana yang suka gonta-ganti fandom sesuai mood walaupun biasanya cara menulisnya masih abal-abalan dan gaje :D dan rencananya Ferl akan sekekali mampir ke fandom ini untuk menulis fic atau hanya untuk meninggalkan jejak, dan untuk kedepannya Ferl memohon bimbingan author yang ada di sini buat pengarahan penulisan Ferl yang masih rada ancur, jadi sekali lagi _yoroshiku ne_! \(^u^)/

Dan fic ini Ferl dedikasikan buat Izanyan dan om Ono Daisuke yang hari ini berulang tahun, dan juga untuk kalian yang berulang tahun hari ini. _Otanjoubi omedeto_~ (w)/

Akhir kata _see you to the next story all_ (0)/


End file.
